


Coming Out

by DayDreamingGenius



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamingGenius/pseuds/DayDreamingGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crappy title, but this was a request by concupiscence66 on tumblr that read "Something I have been thinking about is the brain cell saying to Howard that he swings both ways. I have been wondering if that was something Vince had ever disclosed out loud to Howard before. I would love to see Vince "come out" to Howard" so here's my response!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

It was a gorgeous day at the zoo: the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Vince had been complimented on his outfit no less than 14 times (not that Howard was counting). But for some reason, Vince was acting strange. Stranger than normal, at least. He hadn’t skipped any of his jobs or went off to flirt or even made a lively quip about Howard's affinity for creamy browns, which Howard had given him plenty of opportunities to do. 

It had started late yesterday, after Howard had caught Vince chatting with a young (and admittedly attractive) bloke by the peacocks. Considering Vince was slacking off, Howard didn’t really feel bad in cutting in and telling Vince to get back to work, but his friend looked mortified. So, Howard resolved to talk to Vince about it that night. 

\--- 

After a light meal (for Howard, Vince had a handful of candy), Howard decided to gently broach the subject. 

“So what’s been up with you then?” Smooth. 

Vince’s face was paler than normal. “What d’ya mean?” 

“Well, you’ve been acting all weird lately, what’s happened? You fall behind in fashion or something?” Vince let out a weak chuckle. 

“Naw, nothing bad’s happened. Just… well we’re mates right? Best friends?” 

“Of course, Vince… I’m not letting you take next week off for the Gary Numan concert or whatever it is.” 

“It’s not that, Howard! And it’s not even Numan, it’s Bowie. Anyway, I’m trying to be serious here.” 

Howard sighed and shook his head, but gestured for Vince to continue. 

“Alright… so… Okay. You know how people can have different sexualities and stuff?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, I don’t think I’m 100% straight. See, me ‘n’ Leroy were talking and he told me about bisexuality. It’s like… you can like girls and guys. And I think I’m that. Bisexual, I mean.” 

Howard thought for a moment and then said, “Okay, that makes sense… Wait. Were you chatting that bloke up? Is that why you were embarrassed?” Vince nodded sheepishly. “Did you think I was going to get mad? Because you like guys too? Vince, we’ve been best mates since we were tikes. I’d never do that to you.” 

Vince beamed. “Cheers, Howard! Now, about the concert…” 

"Vince!"


End file.
